Reflections of Fate and Fantasy
by Lil Tifa Lockheart
Summary: First, this story might seem Zapp and Leela kind, but I assure you, it won't be. Leela is dating Zapp Brannigan but after some time, she begins to have the same dream every night. What does that have to do with her lovelife and Fate?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: (singing in the tune of Avril Lavigne's "Losing Grip" chorus part)Why do I care? Everyone knows I own nothing, except this story.  
Author's notes: I'm not really a fan of Avril Lavigne, but her songs are so catchy...and I just heard that song on the radio. Anyhoo, onto a totally unrelated subject. I am now gonna start writing serious stories. Maybe a Tragedy story too. Ooh, that just gave me a hot idea...................(well, the idea seems hot to me...) This is my very first attempt to write a Tragedy or a Romance story so.........Lord help me. And please go easy on me.  
**************************************************************************  
Reflectons of Fate and Fantasy   
  
Chapter 1: Fascination and Mysteries  
  
Leela woke up with a start. "Huh, huh? Fry! Where are you going?" She looked around. Home again. Well, at least her room at the Planet Express place. "Leela?"came a voice, all of a sudden. "What?" Leela was not completely awake and she started to look around the room. Just then, her eyes stopped at a red haired guy. It was Fry who had just entered her room. Leela gasped. "How much did you hear?"she demanded. "Hear? Hear what?" Good, he didn't hear me. thought Leela, much relieved. "What are you doing here, Fry?"she continued. "Oh, I'm just hear to wake you up but it seems you're already awake. You slept in, and it's not really normal of you to sleep in...."Fry trailed on, but as Leela's mind started to go somewhere else, her ears left reality as well.   
  
'I'm so happy and glad that you're alive, Fry  
  
Fry, where were you going?  
  
Do you know how much I was worried?  
  
You don't know how much you mean to me, Fry...'  
  
"Leela?"came the voice again. Leela shook her head. "I'm sorry, Fry. I...didn't hear anything you just said. Sorry."she said softly with regret. "Oh, that's...okay. Come on down." Fry left and Leela sighed. Then she sat up straight. If the truth had to be told, Leela's thoughts were actually her voices ringing in her ears. It was strange, because Leela was intentionally planning to listen to Fry but she was dropped in a little reverie by the voice. It was her voice! But where did it come from? Was it from her dream? No............................  
Leela gave up as she left her room. "Good morning, everyone."she said. "You know, you've been sleeping in lately. What do you do with Zapp on your dates that makes you so tired?"asked Amy curiously. Leela blushed as everyone began to look at her attentively. "I...I don't know. We just have fun." Bender began to be girlish. "Oh, come on, girl. You can tell us. So what kind of fun?"Bender giggled. "Bender!" Leela started, but her eyes secretly trailed to Fry. Leela stood straight up. "We didn't do anything...unnatural. We just have a lot of fun on our dates." It was true. She did have fun with Zapp all the time. If you're probably wondering, Leela was now dating Zapp Brannanigan. He was a completely changed man, and very romantic too. What girl wouldn't go head over heels for a man like Zapp? Possibly no one. But ever since Leela began to go out with Zapp, Fry was always down. Leela suspected that. After 2 years went by when she began to go out with Zapp. she was always having the same dream...except that the dream was updated a little more. First, she only had one quarter of the dream, the next night, the first quarter ran through her head again and then the 2nd quarter of the dream. It was like a drama show. Every morning when she woke up from that dream, she would feel so low and worried if Fry was alive or not. But Leela didn't see Fry die in her dream. Never. But little did she know that she will.....  
  
"Leela, you and I have been going constantly for a long time."said Zapp, looking out towards the sea. Leela laughed weakly as she heard her boyfriend's sentimental voice. "It never seemed so long to me." Zapp laid his had over Leela's ethereal hand. "Leela, I have something to ask you. A question that's fateful." Leela said nothing as she listened. "Will you marry me, Turanga Leela?" A strange wave of coolness came over Leela and swept her away as the words were said. Herself...Leela....to marry Zapp Brannanigan? Why wouldn't she? Yet, she struggled to say the fateful yes...She was in love with Zapp, and madly so. But was her love for him not strong enough? Of course it was! "Yes. I...will...." Leela's growing stammering was stopped by a gentle kiss.   
  
That night, when Leela was back, she wondered to herself. Why did she hesitate? Leela yawned sleepily. She did not announce her engagement to her crew yet, but she would do that the next morning....Her plans dissipated evanescently as she trailed off into the dream again...  
  
End of Chapter 1: Fascination and Mysteries  
**************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: Ok, that's a wrap for Chapter One. Oh readers, stay tuned to the next chapter if you want to see Leela's dream as well....MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem, please excuse my little moment of hyperness. I think this dramatic story will become a short one...maybe 2 or 3 more chapters...I don't know. I am so not good at writing Romance stories...like take Zapp's proposal for one. I don't know how a proposal goes(I should think not because I'm only in High School! And yes, no boyfriend as well, but I have a lot of friends that are boys who are SINGLE...but I don't find any of them attractive and all my girl friends have boyfriends and sometimes I get so jealous because I'm the only girl who's single among my group of dope friends. Ok, so they aren't dopes...oops, back to reality talking!) so you see, I'm really  
unexperienced at this. All you F&L shippers out there...don't you worry, this will turn into a Fry and Leela romance   
story!!!! And this story is probably Drama/Tragedy/Romance type...although not much Tragedy will be in it, I don't think.......And if the Chapter One title sounds "not matching", I'll have to agree. I had trouble thinking up a title for the story as well........*note: the word 'fantasy' can also mean 'dream'.  
Or at least it means "imagined idea" or something like that. I don't know.  
'Fantasy' sounded much better than 'Dream' so...yeah.  
  
Stupid text formation!!!!! (Sorry, carry on with your business, whatever   
you're doing.........) 


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimers: I own Futurama. Not!  
  
Author's notes: Woo, I haven't updated ANYTHING for such a long time. Some of  
  
y'all are probably thinking "About damn time!"...if, I have fans...I don't  
  
think I do...damn...  
  
To those who think this is "fucked up" or that I'm an "idiot", well, no one's asking you to stay. And the meaning of FANFICTION is all by the author's imagination, dumbass! (No, I'm not calling my 'fans' dumbasses, but there was a spitfire who reviewed. And I don't believe in naming people. :P) We know Zapp is an ass in the show, but this is MY fanfic, and I say that he's reformed. I don't even LIKE Zapp Brannigan, but I pair him up with his very much sought Leela for entertainment. If you don't like that, pal, like aforesaid, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE.  
  
Oh, by the way, I made a mistake on Zapp's last name on the last chapter.... sorry.  
  
Other than that, please sit back and enjoy this next chapter of...(ominous music playing in the background)...My Story.  
  
Reflections of Fate and Fantasy  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Foggy mists were everywhere as she lingered about. The air was crisp but not yet cold, and the sun was hidden by clusters of clouds in the sky. Leela was wearing her wedding dress, and she was walking on a path in a blue-green forest. Where was she going? The thing was, Leela didn't know either. "Fry," she called. Her voice echoed, like a lilting piano. "Oh, where are you??!!" Leela's voice once again yelled back at her. She was feeling really sad, hopeful, anxious, and self-hatred, all mixed in one. Why was she feeling like that? Mists began to be unfold as she continued to walk about. It was also beginning to be difficult to see what was ahead, but Leela persisted to walk on. Just then! She heard a faint sound of a train. It sounded pretty faraway. But as she continued to walk, the train sound started to sound more closer and closer - until she saw the silhouette of a man in the fog and the flash of the train's headlight on the silhouette. The train was getting closer, Leela felt, but the man stood still. Was his hearing impaired? She started to walk toward the man, until the sunlight started to break through the clouds very slowly - and it lighted upon the silhouette.  
  
She could've seen who the person was, but that was when Leela woke up."Shit," she whispered under her breath, and slowly opened her eyes. It was morning. The sunlight of the dawn was shining through her bedroom window, and the light was shafted upon herself. Was that the sunlight she saw in her dream? Yet, it WAS quite thought-provoking. "Hmmm..." Leela got out of her bed, and went to the bathroom to take her morning shower.  
  
When she stepped into the Planet Express place, everybody was sitting down at the round table, talking loquaciously. As the crew noticed Leela, their conversations died down, and started to greet her. "Hey, Leela." waved Amy. There were too many people talking at the same time, so Leela could not interpret everything that was being said to her. Once again, her eyes involuntarily trailed over to Fry, who had his head resting on his right arm, and peering innocently at her. He was so cute, Leela just had to smile. Fry blinked with doubt. Did Leela just smile at him? It was a long time when Leela ever smiled at HIM...His thoughts were broken by the professor's rough voice. "Leela, this is the..uh, tenth? No, wait...oh me, my senile brain...Leela, you're tardy so many times. Why is this?" the professor wanted to know. "I'm sorry, Professor. I'm surprised at myself too. I'll try not to be late again..." apologized Leela. But, the professor unexpectedly replied, also in a very cheerfuj way, "Oh, that's okay, Leela. We all know how much fun you have with..." There was a snicker at between,"your lover boy, Zapp." Fry turned his head away from Leela's direction, with a defiant glow on his face. If Leela had seen Fry's expression, she would have hesistated, but since she didn't, she announced her engagement to Zapp Brannigan. Everyone was properly surprised, including Fry. He started to blush furiously. "Oh, wow, Leela."gawked Zoidberg. "When are you guys to be married?" inquired Amy. "Around next week, I think." replied Leela. Everybody started to turn their attentions toward Leela, save Fry, who was secretly falling apart inside. Leela, his secret beloved, was to be handed over in holy matrimony to another man...a far superior man...Fry gave out an almost inaudible sob, as he buried his face into his arms on the table. It wasn't fair, it really wasn't! Fry had done so many things to get Leela to even like him...and here was a man who was a jerk to her before, and had done barely anything to get Leela and got her. Yet, wait. Could he, Philip J. Fry, reform and maybe be able to have Leela even just smile at him again? It was worth a shot. Hold that thought, Phil, thought Fry to himself. But the engagement was a settled thing...yet the idea of reformation had a small gleam of hope...Fry grimaced as the dilemma sunk in.  
  
- To be continued...........on Chapter 3!!!!!!!!! -  
  
A/N: Ok, folks, that's the end of the second chapter. Stay tuned for the third. Flames will be ignored. Peace out. And away I go! Zing............


End file.
